An illumination system may achieve simultaneous working of a plurality of lamps mainly through a series connection of the lamps. However, when one of the lamps fails to work properly due to a fault, or when the lamp stems is removed from the lamp holder of the illumination lamp, such a series connection structure may exhibit abnormal working. The result requires the disconnection of the entire series lamp string connected to the defective lamp. Therefore, such a series connection structure is inconvenient to use. Current electronic shunt devices may overcome the above problems regarding the power supplied to the lamps by connecting each of the lamps in parallel. Thus, when one of the lamps fails, other lamps may still function properly. However, such a structure likely consumes a large amount of electrical energy and may be costly to operate. Other illumination lamps may connect lamps in series to achieve contact between the terminals by enabling the terminals to contact each other through means of external drive after the lamp stem is removed. Such structures are relatively complicated and inconvenient to carry out.